New Friends
by Patrece
Summary: The gang meets new friends and the joys and horrors of being college freshmen.
1. Chapter 1

After the rangers gave over their powers to the new set of rangers; the now ex rangers were preparing for their first week of college. Tommy was dating Kim but has yet to make her his girlfriend, Kim is excited to be back with her friends, Adam is making sure all of his friends were ready for school, Billy was eager for classes to start, Rocky was looking forward to eating and not having his mom pressure him to eat healthy, and Aisha was glad to be back in the States.

"I cannot believe the school finally allowed freshmen to live off campus," Tommy exclaimed.

Me either I was so going to dread living in those small dorms with their baby closets." Kim shakes her head and shudders.

"I feel you Kim I almost cried when I viewed those closets."

"Oh you girls are too much; come on no parental supervision is what's best," Rocky tells them.

"The real question is has everyone read their class course material?" "We still need to pick up our Psychology to the Mind books," Billy says a little annoyed.

"Bill lighten up we will make it through college after all we were power rangers," Adam laughs.

"You make a valid point but that was completely different."

"Oh guys let's just go to the book store before all our books are gone." Kim fixes her hair.

"I don't understand why we couldn't get those books last month."

"Besides Tommy and Adam giving their powers up, Aisha moving back to the States, you becoming your normal age again, Rocky recovering, and me returning from visiting my mother and stepfather in Paris is the reason why Bill."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Kimmy; now can we just go."

The gang begins to walk to the bookstore which is not too far from the university.

Kim whispers to Aisha, "We need to find him a girlfriend."

"Yes we do and some smart college girl is the way to go."

"What are you two whispering about," Tommy asks.

"Nothing; so Handsome since we live totally close to each other don't think you can just have me whenever you want."

"What, come on Beautiful that will ruin our whole college experience?"

"Oh my he sounds just like Adam; you two are such horny dogs.

"What about me and my right hand man?"

"That you guys along with Rocky better not make the townhouse a complete mess and except poor Billy to clean it up."

"Aisha we wouldn't dare."

"Yes you guys would but forget about that now we are at the book store time to gather our books." Billy holds the door for his friends.

"So where are the books; I don't see them."

"Come down Billy I see just enough of them up there." Kim points to the books. Discrimination against short people."

"No worries my lady I will get them." Tommy gets the books down and hands his friends one.

"Oh thank God we seem to have found the last copies."

"He definitely needs a girlfriend," Tommy whispers.

"Oh so you did hear us after all; boy you are a sly one." Kim laughs.

"Hey Billy that girl needs help and seeing that you have a cart go help her," Adam asks Billy.

"I think…" Billy begins before Kim gives him a little push in the girl's direction.

"Sorry about that I guess I need more practice in the cart pushing department."

"No worries; I am Beth by the way."

"Oh I am Billy and you can use my cart."

"Thanks I normally get my books ahead of time but I was away all summer and did not get a chance to get them." "Thanks; hey I see we are taking the same class."

"Yes we are, hope to see you."

"Aw look at those two; my work here is done."

"So how about we go pay for our books and wait for Billy outside at that café."

"Sure," the others agree and head off after looking at their friend one last time smiling.

At the café Kim and Aisha head to the restrooms to freshen up.

"Aisha I am worried Tommy has yet to ask me to be his girlfriend again."

"Don't be he is just waiting for the right moment."

"It has been months since he had broken up with Kat and asked me out on a date."

"He just being Tommy and waiting for the right time like I said; soon he will ask you to be his girlfriend and then you can double date with Adam and me."

"I hope so; let's get back before Rocky wolfs down all our food and drinks."

"Okay." Aisha looks in the mirror one last time before following Kim out.

"Who is that and why is she on my man?"

"Well Kim she looks to be a college student with fliers."

"I will put those fliers up her ass if she does not get her hand off of his arm."

"Wow the pink ranger is so not goody-goody anymore."

"All come on when have any of us been goody-goody." Kim walks up to the table and takes her sit by Tommy and glares at the girl.

"Hey Kim this is Sara and Sally and they were telling us about a party they are having right before school starts." Tommy tells her.

"Oh okay so maybe we should take our food to go and see how Billy's doing. Kim had suddenly lost her appetite.

"Alright; nice meeting you two."

"Yeah, so hope to see you there."

Kim gives Aisha a look that says I will kick her ass right here right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Aisha laughs causing everyone to look back at her. "Oh Kim told me a joke."

Kim gives her best friend a look.

"What you did with your facial expression," Aisha whispers trying to control her giggles.

"So Tommy we still on for later?"

Sara stares at Kim for a moment. "Oh you guys are doing something; Sally and I are new to the area and we don't really know people here." "That is why we are throwing a party; hoping to meet people and possibly join a sorority."

"Cool idea we were thinking of joining a fraternity and the girls are thinking about joining a sorority; Kim's mother was in Beta Pietà Alpha."

Kim wonders why Tommy is telling those girls all their business. "It's not a group hang out; we are going to on a date." Kim puts her arm through Tommy's arm.

Tommy is wondering why Kim is being so possessive; the girls are new to the University just like we are. He gives a little frown and Sara notices.

"Oh well we don't want to intrude…"

"You won't we can make it into a group thing."

Kim looks pissed for a second then forces a small smile. "Okay we can reschedule." What is his deal; doesn't he want to be my boyfriend again?

Aisha sees that her best friend needs some time to talk to her alone. "Uh oh Kim I left my lip gloss in the restroom; can you come with me to go get it?"

Kim nods and follows her to the restroom. Inside the restroom Kim is looking upset.

"Aw Kimmy don't look so sad; Tommy loves you and will make you his girlfriend you will see."

"I thought he would but now I am not so sure." Kim shakes her head.

Aisha thinks for a minute. "I bet you will be Tommy's girlfriend before the week is over; he was only being friendly." "Remember when Kat moved to Angel Grove?"

"How can I ever forgot; she tried to kill me and steal my boyfriend at the same time."

"Bad example remember when Adam, Rocky, and I moved to Angel Grove?"

"Of course I was so heartbroken over losing my friends but I made three new ones and so did the others." "Still you weren't after Tommy and she is."

"Kim no one can compete with you when it comes to Tommy; just remember that." Aisha walks out the restroom with Kim following her.

Aisha stops suddenly causing Kim to sort of collide with her. "Ouch Aisha what's the…" Kim sees Sally practically hanging off of Adam. "Oh Aisha calm down; no one can compete with you for Adam's love and attention."

"Shut it." Aisha clears her throat causing the others to glance in their direction. "I found my lip gloss; now let's go get Billy and go home."

"Home you all live together?"

"Not exactly Sally; we in town houses next door to each other."

"So basically it's like living together; now we really have to go before our friend loses his mind if he cannot find us." "He is stressed out enough." Aisha begins to walk pulling Adam along.

Tommy waves as Kim pulls him along as well.

"Oh Adam I wish we had decided to live off campus but we were scared and decided to live on campus." "I know kind of babyish right." Making the boys stop walking along with the girls.

Aisha thinks duh scary asses.

"No we all get nervous when we are in new settings."

"Thanks for telling us that because we were ashamed to mention it."

"Well if you join a sorority then you can live in their dorms instead."

Kim is shaking in the inside; stop talking to these bitches and let's leave. "We have to go Billy will be wondering where we are." Kim takes Tommy's hand and begins to walk out.

The others follow especially Aisha who grabs Adam's hand and walks off.

"See you girls later," Rocky mutters. He is a little upset that none of them flirted with him.

As the group leaves Sara whispers to Sally, "don't worry my friend those boys will be ours."

It didn't take the group long to find Billy; he was outside the bookstore talking to Beth.

Tommy chooses that moment to pull Kim aside. "Kim why were you being mean to those girls?"

"Huh Tommy no I was not; those girls were practically humping Adam and your leg."

"


	4. Chapter 4

"So Kim want to walk by me and explain in great detail about your plans for the night?"

"Tommy we have been over this; it is a lesson you must learn young warrior."

"Aw come on Kimmy," Tommy pouts.

"Okay I will give you a sneak peek at what you missed out on; like a game show." "Tommy you could have had door number one which was an all-night fest of love making but you settled for door number two which is movies and popcorn with the gang." Kim holds up her hands.

"We can still do door number one Beautiful."

"In your dreams pal." Kim catches up to Aisha.

Adam walks a little slowly so Tommy can catch up. "What has gotten into those girls?"

Tommy shrugs, "It's a chick thing I think."

"Yeah and yours is partially due to not making it official with Kim yet."

"I am just waiting for the right time."

"I think that might be now; Kim looked like she was going to go all evil and kick both you and that chick's ass."

"Kim; what about Aisha she looked ready to go Sabertoothtiger on that one girl."

"Yea that was kind of funny."

The boys begin to laugh making the girls turn around with Rocky.

"Geez guys stop excluding me."

"Well Rocky stop walking with the girls and come back here."

"What are two laughing at?"

"Nothing babe just keep walking next to Kim."

"They are up to something Aisha."

"I know but what."

"No idea but we need to keep a close eye on them."

"I totally agree."

"So what is so funny guys?"

"The girls and their hormones."

"How is that funny?"

"Well when they went all possessive and had that evil glint."

"I thought that was kind of hot."

"Yea," both boys agree.

"So are raiding the girls fridge first or watching the movies at their place?"

"Watching movies over there; they have the most stuff."

"But we are stopping by our home to get some of our movies; I am not getting stuck watching girly flicks and not getting any," Tommy pouts.

"I am right there with you bro." Adam high fives Tommy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well at least you two are getting some I am not getting any since Tanya and I decided to just be friends." Rocky grumbles.

"Whoa and whose fault is that bro; you should have flirted with those girls."

"They were too focused on you boneheads."

"When you have it you just have it."

"Oh shut up Adam." "You guys get the movies and I will join the girls now." Rocky walks up to the girls door.

"He definitely needs to get laid."

"Sweet talk Kim into finding him a girlfriend and soon."

Tommy unlocks the door and heads to his room to get a bear he had brought Kim.

"Hey Tommy should I get the B rated ones or the A rated ones?"

"The B rated ones; we have seen some A rated horror already tonight."

"Good point man." Adam grabs the movies.

"Ready to go."

"What's with the bear?"

"I need to give Kim something to calm her down; takes notes young one."

"Oh great now Aisha will want something."

"See that is why I brought a roomful of stuff for Kim."

"When did you get to be so smooth?"

"Well remember that time; Kat tricked me into fixing her car."

"Yea and Kim totally lost it when she saw her hugged up against you; she tried her hardiest to hide it but we all saw it."

"Exactly and that is when the idea of gifts for any little incident came to life."

"Did you do the same with Kat?"

"Uh no if Kim found out I did this for some other girl she would kill me then bring me back to life and continue doing that for God knows how long."

Adam snickers.

"What; I am serious." "Remember how she got when Ernie had another Summer styled party and Kim found out I did some of the same activities that I did with Kat with her."

"Yea she totally went all evil and cut you off." "Wow power ranger women can be more brutal than the evil monsters."

"Yup and guess where the idea came from; none other than Aisha."

"You don't have to tell me twice; Aisha knows how to keep me in line by the threat of cutting me off." Adam trembles a little.

"Okay enough of this talk before we have to sleep in the same room tonight."

"Yeah let's go and make fun of Rocky for halfway cleaning out the girls fridge already."

The boys walk over to the girls' townhouse a little shaken up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys what's with the scared faces; the movies haven't even started yet." Kim laughs.

"We were thinking about a horror movie that is coming out in theaters soon." "I have a surprise for you Kimmy; let's go into your bedroom."

"It had better not be something in your pants," Kim tells her as the walk to her bedroom.

Adam watches them leave then heads for the living room.

"So what is it and don't tell me I have to go in your pants to find it."

"No Beautiful it is not in my pants; it's behind my back." "Close your eyes."

Kim closes her eyes and holds out her hands. Tommy places the bear in her hands. Kim opens her eyes. "Oh Handsome it's lovely; a pink bear with a red bow."

"Squeeze it."

Kim squeezes the bear. It says, "I love you." "Oh I love it; I will name it pinkie."

"Glad you love it." Tommy wraps his arms around Kim and kisses her. "So now do you see that you are the only one for me?"

Then become my boyfriend again. "Yes I see." Kim kisses him again before the join the others.

"How much has Rocky cleaned you girls out of food?"

"Adam leave him alone; at least he appreciates us." Alisha glares at her boyfriend.

"Ha she told you; right on Aisha." "You know Aisha you…"

"Rocky I will punch you; you had better not finish that thought." He turns to Aisha," I love baby; you know that."

Aisha answer to him was to pop a movie into the Blue-Ray player.

Damn maybe I should have went to the store and brought her a gift. He makes a mental note to do just that tomorrow.

"The stupid thing about these movies is the girls; take off your clothes then run and trip."

"I know Kim it's like they make us be stupid." "I would never have sex in a place like that or trip then stay down for that long."

Rocky munching on popcorn adds, "It is made to attract guys to watch the movie; a naked girl who is a damsel in distress."

"Still guys can be that way to besides shouldn't the movies attract both sexes."

"Right Aisha we are equals and deserve to be treated as such; think about it we do run them." Kim pats Tommy's leg.

I am not so sure about mine though. "Yea Kim I agree; Adam go get me a soda."

"But it is orange soda and I want grape." Aisha glares at Adam.

Adam hops up and grabs the soda.

"I will help him; do you want anything Kim, Rocky I know to bring extra out."

"No thanks Tommy but I would like a back massage when you come back in.

Tommy nods and follows Adam to the kitchen. "Man these girls are becoming something else."

"I know we cannot even talk to other girls." Adam gets out the soda.

"Problem is I have yet to ask her to be my girl again yet she has been acting like it."

"She already thinks you two are in a relationship and you just need to reassure her by telling her which you haven't." "Why is that Tommy?"

"Honestly a little part of me is afraid she may dump me again for a guy and the biggest part is well she has to earn it." Tommy pops another bag of popcorn.

"You are in for it; if I were you I would make her my girl and pronto." "Kim hits hard man."

Tommy thinks about a time when he sparred with Kim and how sore he was afterwards. "Yeah you are right but how she has been acting I will make her sweat some."

"Good luck bro." He hands Tommy some chips to add to the bowl of popcorn.

Tommy adds the chips to the popcorn. "Thanks she will make my life bumpy till I do."

"Let's go back before Rocky sweet talks our girls into a threesome with him."

"He has been checking them out." Tommy grabs the bowl and walks back into the living room with Adam. He sets the bowl down and gives Kim her massage.

"Oh Tommy that feels good keep it up and maybe I will do something special for you tonight."

Tommy smiles as he sits back down; yes she will give me a special treat alright.

Adam thinks lucky bastard. He begins to massage Aisha feet.

"Aw does Adam want a special treat too."


	7. Chapter 7

"You know I do baby."

"Well than you have your work cut out for you' Rocky want some soda."

"Sure sweet thing."

Adam glares at Rocky.

Rocky smiles at Aisha then settles back in his chair.

"So while you girls are getting your nails done tomorrow; the boys and I will be playing basketball." Tommy knew that girls watched guys play sports at the gym and knew that Rocky would find a girl there.

"Good idea Tommy; I have something special for you honey bear."

"Really what is it?"

"It would not be a surprise if I told you now would it." Adam gestures to Tommy.

Before basketball we will go shopping for him; the poor guy. "So what do you think Kim?"

"Okay but be careful; I know that skanks hang around there looking for athletes to pick up."

"Oh Kimmy no need to worry about us we will be on our best behavior but as for Rocky well…"

"I can control myself besides I don't have a nice warm body to snuggle close to like you two."

Adam looks as though he wants to punch one of his best friends. "I wonder how Billy is faring."

"You know what Adam I was wondering the same thing." Kim grabs a handful of popcorn.

"Too bad we cannot spy on him; dang I miss my ranger powers." Aisha slightly frowns.

"Did you ever spy on me babe?"

"Yea all the time and I spied on that doofus as well."

"Who me?" Tommy looks offended.

"Really Tommy like we wouldn't get you too." Kim punches him.

"Ouch." Maybe Adam was right about me hurrying up.

"I was only joking Beautiful." Tommy rubs his arm.

"That will teach you to joke with me when I am not in the mood."

"I love you two; if I could make you into one woman I would marry you."

"Rocky that is sick and twisted." Tommy gives Adam a look.

Adam nods thinking yes we will get you back Rocky.

"Oops did she just fall again and is taking five minutes to get up."

"Oh Kim she is definitely next to die," Aisha laughs evilly.

"Uh did Rita and Zedd turn you three evil or something."

"Hey don't leave out Tanya she dumped me before she went to back to Africa."

"But you said you two broke up on mutual grounds."

"I did but honestly she dumped me stating that she did not want a long distance relationship but I think it is because her old boyfriend moved back to the village." What a bitch.

"Aw Rocky Aisha and I will definitely help you find someone; I had no idea." Aisha nods.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy contemplates what Rocky had just said. Kim broke up with me like that. "Why is it when people move away they either hook up with someone new or go back to an ex?"

Kim stares at Tommy for a second. Is that why he has not made it official? ""It depends on the circumstance; I think." Kim begins to fidget with the remote.

I did not mean to make her unhappy. Tommy puts his arm around Kim making her smile.

"So we begin pledging tomorrow; are you guys ready?" Adam speaks to break the tension.

"I am totally looking forward to hooking up with the ladies," Rocky grins.

"How can you two lovely ladies fawn all over him when he says stuff like that," Adam questions. He grabs a handful of popcorn.

"Tanya is an insensitive jerk and we need to make him feel better," Aisha snaps.

"Geez guys can be such mindless idiots," Kim flips her hair.

Adam glances at Tommy. "I guess you two have to teach us then huh."

"You two should already know some of those things already," Kim rolls her eyes.

Tommy sighs, "I guess we just need more help."

"Great now we have school, pledging, and babysitting these boneheads," Aisha puts her braids into a ponytail. "This is going to be one busy year."

"You said it girlie." "I did not see those girls at the sorority meeting so my take is that they are pledging somewhere else which is a cursing and a blessing." Kim sips her soda.

"How so," Adam questions.

Kim rolls her eyes again. "For starters we will not have to see them but the down fall is that their sorority sisters may persuade them to continue trying to get you two lug-heads.

"I am ready for a battle," Aisha stretches to make a point.

"Oh this is going to a crazy freshman year," Tommy rubs his temples.

"It can be crazy in a good way or bad way; depending on how you boys behave," Kim tells him.

Maybe I do not need to find a girlfriend and just sleep with countless babes. Rocky thinks to himself. "I am still heartbroken; maybe I need to just date this year." He grabs a handful of popcorn and chips from the bowl.

"Ha Rocky you are not fooling anyone." Kim tells him while laughing. She looks at the other three people in the room and everyone laughs as they hear a knock on the door. "I think that is Billy," Kim says as she stands up and goes to answer the door. Kim opens the door. "I am correct; what do I win and Tommy you had better not mention inside your pants." Kim walks back to the living room with Billy in tow.

"How did it go," Tommy asks.

"Stellar; she is amazing and she is the newest member of our study group." Billy tells his friends as he grabs some popcorn."

"Looks like nerd love," Rocky taunts.

Aisha hits Rocky upside the head. Adam smiles glad that it was not him. "Aw has someone lost his ally."

"Shut up frog," Rocky smugly tells Adam.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please not now," Kim shakes her head. "I think we should call it a night."

Aisha nods. "I agree with Kim; we should be well rested for tomorrow."

"But I thought we were going to spend some alone time together," Adam pouts.

"Maybe tomorrow Adam but for tonight I am beat." Aisha stands up.

Rocky grabs the snacks and heads for the door. "I am leaving but the food is going with me."

"Take it Rocky and Tommy you may leave with them as well," Kim walks over to him. "We will talk more tomorrow."

"Kim I think we would do much better talking tonight instead." Tommy mutters.

"No because we would not be talking," Kim shakes her head. "Good night boys." "Billy I am so happy for you." She hugs Billy before opening up the door.

Billy smiles, "Thanks Kim and I do need a good night's sleep."

"I think the girls want to experiment with each other and want us gone." Adam whispers.

Aisha overhears and grabs Kim. "Oh we were experimenting way before college."

Kim moves hair out of Aisha's face. "We sure were; too bad you guys have to miss seeing it in action but hey porn helps those itches boys."

Tommy stares at Kim in shock. "Uh Kim now I know I need to stay and…"

Aisha cuts him off. "Nope Kim is mine for the night."

Adam stalls. "I want to stay and watch too."

"We are going to pick out outfits for tomorrow then go to sleep," Kim rolls her eyes.

"Treat us better and maybe you two will get lucky and by the way flirting with girls does not help you achieve that goal." Aisha pushes the boys out the door. "Night."

Kim waves as Aisha closes the door. "The nerve of those guys and they were power rangers."

"I know; I still am reeling from those girls and no gift can change that right now," Aisha begins to take off her clothes. "Tommy acting like he asked you to be his girlfriend again when he clearly has not is irritating me."

"You said it and now that whore will have something over my head to use," Kim pulls off her pants. "Why is he stalling?"

"I guess to make you suffer so that you will give him more sex," Aisha takes off her shirt. "I am taking a cold shower."

"Aw are you upset you did not get any," Kim teases.

Aisha shrugs her shoulders. "I cannot lie I am but he was not being that good of a boyfriend."

"At least you have one; all I want is for Tommy to give me that second chance and mean it," Kim finishes taking off her clothes and takes a shower.

Tommy is in his room frustrated with himself for not having all his feelings sorted out. Oliver just man up and give her another chance. Yet I have to experience college life and being single could help me avoid future problems. However, could you handle not having Kim in your life or her with someone else? No, I could not handle even the thought of that. What the hell am I going to do? Tommy takes a hot bath before going to sleep.


End file.
